


Lights

by spazmoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, M/M, christmas2013, im not editing it thats too much work lemme alone, lalaladorks, sappy as fuck fluffier than the marshmallows in your hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Jean loved about the holidays, it was the way Marco was positively three times brighter than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoiprincess (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yaoiprincess+%28tumblr%29).



If there was one thing Jean loved about the holidays, it was the way Marco was positively three times brighter than usual. He woke up early on Christmas Eve to a hat being placed on his head. To be exact, a soft red hat with a white fur trim and puffball. "Jean, it's Christmas Eve," he heard the other hum as he perched on the bed. Jean groaned and woke up more. When he rolled over he could see that Marco was already dressed in his ugly sweater and his own hat. Not to mention his face was brighter than the Christmas tree they had set up in their livingroom. It was small, but Marco assured him it was the best Christmas tree he had ever seen in his entire life. (Even if Jean had eaten all the popcorn, and they both had their fair share of candy canes.)

He sat up and adjusted the hat on his head. He smiled at the other who was still grinning happily at him. "What time is the show again?"

"Ten minutes."

Jean's eyes widened as he gaped as his long-time boyfriend. "Ten minutes?!" He stumbled out of the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?!" He was fumbling around to throw on clothes, Marco catching his hat as he glanced at him smiling wryly.

"I know how you feel about waking early, so..."

Jean just groaned. He did no want to be late. He scowled when he slipped on his pants inside out. He was lucky Marco was there to slip his sweater over his head as he fastened them. "We'll make it in time," he reassured Jean as he rushed them into their coats and winter gear than right out the door. Jean hissed lightly at how frigid the air was, and he shouted to Marco to watch the ice as they rushed down the sidewalk. 

"'Scuse us!" Marco exclaimed to the crowd that had gathered in the park. They were almost there. He abruptly stopped, Jean catching himself on Marco's sleeve as they stood before the city's Christmas tree. The music had already started (they were late afterall), but that did not stop Marco from jumping right in.

"On the twelveth day of Christmas my true love gave to me-e. ... Jean. Sing."

"Marco, I swear-"

"Twelve drummers drumming!"

Oh god. He was only going to get louder if Jean did not just open his mouth and start singing. He sighed heavily, but a smile hinted at his lips. "If you insist."

Marco kissed his cheek in thanks. Jean made a face at him. "Your lips are cold," he commented, but he started singing along anyway. He sang through the other eleven presents with Marco singing by his side and swinging their intertwined hands between them. He did not notice Marco had stopped singing until he could hear how quiet the other was. He turned his head to see if something was wrong only to see a soft smile pointed at him. He was surprised he even needed a coat with how warm it was. Marco leant in and kissed his lips. "I don't need twelve days of Christmas," he said pulling back. Jean smiled back at him and kissed him again.

"Me either."


End file.
